bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinocchio (Disney)
Pinocchio is the first name of a now-human active in Villaggio, Italy in the late 19th century. "Now-human" is said because he was previously a wooden puppet carved by Geppetto inside Geppetto's Workshop. His first and only performance was with one Stromboli, Pinocchio escaped due to bad workforce. Like many other Italian children who lacked education, he was sent off to "Pleasure Island", which is now exposed to the public eye for being a front to turn humans into donkeys for slave labor. Pinocchio escaped and, in a moment of strategy, got both his and his father, Geppetto, out of Monstro the whale. This act of heroism is what got him to be blessed into turning into a human. This information was difficult to achieve, but with records in that time period, plus interviews with Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket themselves and the fact that his story has been documented into a book is how this information got received. Early life Static life Before Pinocchio was brought to life, he was brought in as just a chunk of wood that was chopped from a tree by Geppetto, a now-famous old woodcarver. Inside his workshop, the wood was carved piece by piece, given polish, paint, and resembled a prepubescent human boy. That night, according to both Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket's testimony, a magical human fairy donned in a blue dress gave him life, but still as just a wooden puppet. The fairy gave reasons as to why she turned the puppet alive: due to Geppetto's wholesome goodwill he has brought to the small village Villaggio of Italy. The fairy told Pinocchio to have his moral compass fit how society views upstanding citizens in that time period and has Jiminy Cricket, an of human-level intelligence cricket, help guide Pinocchio towards his goal. She disappears in time for Geppetto to wake to see the news of his now-alive puppet. Life of debauchery Geppetto has managed to afford a form of school education for his now-alive son and sent him off with no map or guidance towards that school, the only thing he gave Pinocchio was an apple and a school book. Not surprisingly, he got swindled by two bipedal fox con-artists to be sent to Stromboli and his marionette show. In his first and only show appearance on "THE GREAT STROMBOLI MARIONETTE SHOW", he was locked in a cage but escaped by hands of the magical fairy again. After that, he got swindled again by the same two con-artists into entering Pleasure Island run by a person named Barker, but is widely known as "The Coachman". Pinocchio exploits Pleasure Island alongside all the other captive kids, all of them turning into work mules until only Pinocchio remained. Even then, Pinocchio was halfway through with turning into a donkey, as he had the ears and tails to fit that appearance. Redemption arc During an attempt at finding out where Pinocchio had gone, Geppetto and his pets had ended up inside the bowels of Monstro, a feared whale in the aquatic community. Pinocchio had found this out when escaping Pleasure Island and arriving at Geppetto's workshop. Diving undersea, Pinocchio was on the hunt in saving Geppetto inside Monstro. They did find each other, though both ended up inside Monstro's whale. Using his now-known knowledge regarding fire and smoke, he had Monstro sneeze everyone out. The whale was very aggravated and dashed towards the family in a fit of rage. It all ended when everyone entered a small hole on a rocky cliff, causing Monstro to fatally crush its head, presumably killing it instantly. This act did not go unpunished, and Pinocchio died. However, his moment of selflessness triggered the fairy to grant him his wish: to become human. Pinocchio got revived and with flesh, immune system, organs, and the other critical essentials a human has. Normal and after life Records of his life after that event do not exist, but it may just be the same as any other human; got school education, got through puberty, learning the difficult hardships of being an adult with economic suffering and mental stress, and other fun activities humans experience. His time of death is unknown. Reception and commentary Though his time as a puppet was short-lived, the impact he has made in that short time got many people interested in him. Miss B wrote: "You know, he's had it rougher than most humans I've met. Like, seriously, forced as a freaking performing slave? Then he saw his best friends turned into an animal which can not speak back? (honestly, if i were in that situation it would DEFINITELY take him along with escaping, he deserved redemption. but he's dead now so i can't do that.) Terrifying. Then afterward, he got eaten by some big whale and had to burn his own ship to escape? That's pretty hardcore. But now he's a big boy, prolly lived as well enough as humans from the late 19th century could, and I'm happy for him." Category:Humans